Wish You Were Here
by Spyro Flavord Skittles
Summary: Abandoned by her parents for a while, Jesse has to move in with Jay Adams. What happens when two stubborn, hormonal and vindictively sarcastic teens are forced into a living situation? Mayhem, fighting and a lot of "What the hell?" kind of questions
1. Chapter 1

Special thanks to my beta, sovereignty'd!! GO READ HER STORY!!

"Jesse, baby, we need to tell you something," my dad said with seriousness.

I looked up from putting gum under the table and gave my parents my full attention. My mom had a worried look on her face, and my dad was fiddling with an imaginary piece of lint on his shirt. I knew something had to be wrong because they were both nervous. I've never seen them like this before.

"Dad, whats going on? If you saw the gum under the table, that totally wasn't me," I said, waving my hands around drastically.

"No it's not about--WHAT?!"

I 'teeheed' quietly to myself.

'Operation make dad crazy is now in progress.' I'm so evil.

"Well, you got my attention," I mumbled with my eyes raised.

"Okay," started dad. "The next couple of months are gonna be tough for us. We're going to have overtime at the store."

"Don't worry, I won't wait up!" I said, giving them a sarcastic smile and a thumbs up.

"No, it's not that, dear. We--we want you to go live with a friend of the family's until Bart comes out of the hospital."

The smile wiped off my face.

"We're really sorry, but--" My mom spoke, but I was too busy worried in my thoughts to listen." --'_Please don't tell me their serious!? How could they do this? Why can't they let me take care of myself??_'

"Damn…" I whispered to myself. Then I decided to voice my opinion, regardless of what the consequences might be. "How do you think I feel knowing that my parents don't trust me to take care of myself?"

Plan A) Guilt trip, commenced; add on the fake tears, with some quivering chin and lip and I should have them at my fingertips.

"Don't you dare try that guilt trip on us, Jessica Kaye Hunter!" My mom yelled, yes to my immense surprise yelled, at me.

"Wha—but--how could you ever resist the charm that is me?" I dropped to my knees and tried to grab at my Dad's foot that so happened to be right next to me.

Plan B) Grovel.

"You're going and nothing is stopping that!" My mother warned, wagging that oh-so-very-mother-like finger at me. I must admit, that woman scares the be-jesus out of me.

"You can't make me!" I ran upstairs to my room and slammed my door shut and then slumped on my bed, face first.

--

A woman with blonde hair and dark green eyes opened the door. I noticed that she was wearing a bikini top and a navy blue billowy shirt. "Hello Philaine, how have you been?"

"I've been good Rosanna, how about you?" She fully opened the door and let us through. I looked around the apartment. Unlike ours, it seemed inviting and had a warm vibe to it. It may have been messy, but it had vibrant colors, and the atmosphere was calm and fluid.

As they went in the kitchen, I stayed in the room to have a look around. There was nothing to really see in this room so I just decided to look out the window.

'I think I just died and went to hottie heaven.'

Through the window I saw three gorgeous guys on the street playing with skateboards. One of them had long blonde hair, baby blue eyes and a baby face; he was also the tallest. Said boy was standing off to the side watching his two friends skateboard. The other had curly brown hair with blonde streaks on top of his hair. To me, he looked Hispanic because he had darkish skin. The last one had short wild beach-washed blonde hair almost touching his shoulders and hazel eyes. Boy, don't I wish these guys were shirtless.

A few minutes later, my parents decided to leave to work. After Philaine told me where to sleep for the time being, I decided to take a nap. As I drifted off into my dream-like state of sleep, I thought I heard the door open. I opened my eyes and felt the bed sink in. There was another weight, beside mine, exerting itself onto the other side of the bed.

'I hope Philaine has a cat.' I thought, panicking.

Even though I couldn't see anything, I felt a pair of warm arms wrapping around me like a pillow. I could sense the person freezing then turning tense after I opened my mouth and let out a loud scream.


	2. Hell

Thank you to all the people that have reviewed!! Special thanks to my co-writer Sovereignty'd for writing this chapter!! Go read her stories!!

* * *

Whoever it was, I threw my fist into the darkness in hopes that I would hit him. I must have socked him in the stomach because he let out a groan of pain and moaned, "Son of a bitch!"

"I'LL RIP YOUR HEAD OFF!" yelled another voice.

Suddenly a light flickered on and the room was visible. I looked to the door to see who had spoken. A large man with messy brown hair was holding a bat. He seemed ready to kill the intruder. However, within moments the man relaxed after taking one look at the supposed intruder.

"Oh, Jay, it's just you," the man said with relief. He lowered the bat.

"What are you doing?" I asked, disappointed. "No, use the bat! He attacked me!" I glared at the boy whose name was Jay. He was the same kid I saw at the window hanging outside the apartment. "What's going on here?" I demanded to know from the two unknown males in my room. "Where's Philaine?"

"I'm right here," a sleepy voice drifted in from the hallway. The willowly blonde woman wondered in the room, but not before flinching at the light's brightness. She sleepily rubbed her eyes. "What happened?"

"Jesse fell asleep in Jay's room," explained the older man. He had to have known Philaine if he already knows what my name is. "He came in, didn't know Jesse was sleeping there. Jesus, Jay, don't ever pull shit like that again--brings me back to Vietnam."

"Sorry," shrugged Jay, sounding unapologetic. "What the hell is this chick doing in my room?"

"Donnie, why don't you go black to sleep, babe," said Philaine, rubbing the man's shoulder. "I'll take care of this." After the man returned back to bed, Philaine stared at her son. "Honey, Jesse's moving in for awhile."

"What?" he said sharply.

"Her family is having some financial troubles and they'll be working a lot. They can't afford a babysitter so they've given her to me to take care of. It's only temporary."

"Shit, Mom, this is a two-bedroom apartment. Where is she gonna sleep?"

"I don't know, I haven't figured it out yet."

I chose this moment to join the conversation. "Well, I have no ill-will against this room! So problem solved."

For the first time, Jay acknowledged my presence by giving me a penetrating glare. "This is MY room."

"That's a little selfish of you," I snapped back. "Haven't you been taught how to share things?"

"So what, you wanna share a bed with me?" asked Jay with a suggestive smirk. I immediately regretted having ever spoken.

"No, you pig! You're sleeping on the couch."

"Jay, we'll work this out in the morning," said Philaine tiredly. "For now, I just want to sleep. Go take the couch."

Defeated and outnumbered, Jay sighed in resignation. However, as soon as Philaine had drifted out of the room, he snatched the pillow from underneath my back and began to walk out.

"Hey, that's my pillow!" I whined.

"It's called compromise, babe, get used to it!" he yelled in the hallway.

I growled in annoyance. How was I supposed to sleep without a pillow? I scrunched up a portion of Jay's blanket so that it was lumped together like a pillow. It wasn't as good, but it would make do. I laid my head down and forced my eyes shut. However, moments later I realized that the bedroom light was still on and I would have to get up to turn it off. Damn it to hell.

"Jesse? Jesse, hon, wake up!" Someone gently shook me awake. Philaine blinked down at me and smiled. At least she was more welcoming than my own mother, who'd usually just bang on the bedroom door to get me up.

"Hi Philaine," I mumbled and sat upright. "What time is it?"

"Around eight, nine o'clock. Jay insisted that you wake up early."

I cringed. Jay again. Why was he so annoying? And to think yesterday I thought he was cute.

"Pre tell, why did Jay want me up so early on a Saturday morning?"

Philaine smiled again, but this time it was more strained, like she was afraid to tell me something. "Well," she began slowly. "Donnie thought it would be a good idea that someone showed you around town. You know, so you can get adjusted and feel more at home. But since Donnie and I will be at work, Jay will be the only one with a day off. We figured that it would be best for Jay to show you around--"

"No! Oooooh, no. Philaine, I already know my way around Dogtown. I mean, I've lived here before. And so what if my memory is a little hazy? I'll live!"

"Jesse, I want you to feel welcome here. A lot has changed since you lived here. Billy's Ice Cream Parlour closed down, they opened a new middle school, little things like that. And did you know that Ocean Park tore down?"

"What?" I said, suddenly I felt like crying. "Why would they tear down the old amusement park?"

"Business wasn't doing so well," said Philaine with just as much sadness. "Now it's just a local spot for high performance surfers. Trust me, you don't want to go down there. Just do this for me, baby, let Jay walk you around town."

"Does it have to be Jay?"

"There's no one else. Jay doesn't want to do this just as much as you."

"Well, that makes me feels loads better." I roll my eyes. "Hey Philaine? Where's your bathroom?"

She directed me to a purple-painted, cramped room in the hallway. After shutting the door, I ran a brush through my tangled black hair. Then, instead of opening the toilet seat to do my business, I crouched next to the bathroom door and started making wretched noises, loud enough for people in the kitchen to hear.

After some time of making the noises, Philaine's muffled voice eventually interrupted. "Are you okay in there?"

"Ah, Philaine!" I then made another gagging noise with my throat. "I'm so sick! I can't move!" Another gagging noise. "Oh god! Is that casserole?"

"Oh poor baby!" said Philaine sympathetically. "I guess you should stay in today." 'Yes,' I privately celebrated my victory. Afterward, I returned to making the same gagging sounds again, to keep the act believable. "Just come on out and I'll take care of you."

Remembering that I was supposed to be throwing up in the toilet, I reached over and pulled down the lever for it to flush. However, the most horrific thing happened which would completely shatter my lie: the toilet wouldn't flush. I tried again, and again but it wouldn't go down.

"Is there a problem?" asked Philaine.

I sighed. "Yeah. The toilet won't flush."

"Oh, I know how to fix that, just let me come in."

I closed the top seat to cover the toilet water. Maybe she wouldn't check after all. I unlocked the door to the bathroom and Philaine entered, heading for the toilet. At first she lifted the tank's lid and jiggled with something at the bottom of the tank, she withdrew her hand and pushed down the lever. Then, as the toilet flushed, she lifted up the seat and looked down to see nothing but clear water swirling down the tunnel.

Philaine then looked at me with wide eyes. "You lied?"

"Kind of," I said ashamedly. "Sorry, I just... Fine! I'll go with stupid Jay on the stupid tour around stupid Dogtown! There, are you happy?"

Philaine shook her head amusedly and exited the bathroom. "Get ready for your day with Jay, Jessica."

"It Jesse!" I yelled down the hallway. After she left, I turned on the shower and got in.

Ten minutes later I was out and dressed with new clothes. I met Jay and Philaine in the kitchen. Philaine was up and alert, with her Jethro yellow t-shirt on and a purse hanging over her shoulder. She kissed Jay goodbye and waved at me.

"Have a nice day, guys!" She walked out the front door and headed for work in her beat-up orange car. As the rumbling engine's sound disappeared into the distance, Jay and I were left in an awkward silence.

He looked at me and said, "You better not embarrass me."

"Really, because that was exactly what I was planning on doing," I said sardonically. "You caught me in the act. I'm living to make your day a living hell."

Pissed, he slid off the kitchen counter he was sitting on and headed for the door. When I didn't move from my spot, he glanced back at me and snapped, "Well? Get your ass moving. Let's go."

Somehow I knew the day wouldn't go so well.


	3. I know where you live!

Hey everyone! Thanks for reviewing!! I REALLY appreciate it! I have the same amount of reviews as my first story, and that one has more chapters! Keep reviewing! Thanks to my beta Sovereignty..as always!

* * *

That stupid idiot named Jay first decided to take me to a skate/surf shop. As I was walking and Jay was skateboarding, I couldn't help but notice the way his butt stuck out when he would propel himself forward.

After a few minutes of lame silence, we finally got to our destination. It was a small shop with the word Zephyr on the front. When we got inside I looked to my left and saw surfboards lined up against the walls, and skateboards on some shelves.

I looked directly ahead of me and saw a guy sweeping. He had messy brown hair extending to his shoulders and pale skin.

"Hey Sid," Jay acknowledged.

"Hey Jay!" the kid, whose name I now knew as Sid, replied.

Just as Jay opened his mouth to speak, two guys and a girl came in.

"Yo, what's happening puto?" the one I had seen before, with the blonde streaks, said to Jay.

"Hi," the other guy, with the long blonde hair, said once he noticed me.

The girl they were with had dark red hair that reached to her elbows and she looked out of place with her skirt on. I can tell that actually she cared about her hygiene, which is pretty rare around here.

"Well, since Jay so nicely introduced all of us, I'm Jesse." I held out my hand for the Hispanic guy to shake. After he shook my hand, and held it for longer then I pleased, the girl spoke up.

"Jay didn't introduce us because he's kind of a dumbass. I'm Eden. That's my brother, Stacy. That other jackass is Tony." She pointed to the blonde guy and the hispanic when she said their names.

"Hey, we're gonna go head down to P.O.P. Are you guys gonna come with us?" Tony said, and looked at Jay to see his answer.

"Is that like some druggy language for the store? Because Philaine asked me to do some grocery shopping for her." I declared.

Everyone then decided to give me the strangest looks……I swear I heard Jay mutter, "She's new," to them. He must have, because they gave me pitying looks and nodded their heads like I was some "special" kid.

"Well, you guys head down there, I'm gonna go to the store with Jesse," Jay said almost nicely. I should've known not to trust him. He was being TOO nice.

"Well, while you're at it, go make some cake and cookies for me too, sweetheart," Tony teased Jay. Jay then pushed Tony playfully as we all laughed.

A few minutes later Jay and I were in front of the store. He'd been suspiciously quiet. I should've known that there was going to be a problem sooner or later. I went inside the store with Jay right at my heels. I went straight to where I could find the milk, because Philaine told me that was first priority.

A few minutes later, as I was searching for the missing grocery list in my pockets, I said, "Jay, do you remember where I put the list?" and turned to look behind me. Once I did, I noticed something.

Jay wasn't there.

I ran as fast as I could back outside, only to see Jay riding his skateboard away from the store.

"Whose day is a living hell now?!" he yelled as he passed the street light. The cars blocked him from my view, so I couldn't see him any longer.

"Don't forget, jackass, I know where you live!" I screamed back in anger.

I sat down in front of the store, just hoping someone I knew will pass by. 'Wait…is that Stacy? '

I now have Stacy to thank for being my savior and helping me go grocery shopping, AND taking me 'home.'

"So what are you doing around here still?" I asked him when he was driving me to Philaine's house.

"I just dropped Eden off home, because she got sick of the guys pretty fast."

"What happened?"

"I don't know. But she said, I quote, 'Tony's a jackass.' Plus, I kind of needed to breather from everyone, you know?" I gave him a curious look in hopes that he would explain. "I just felt unwanted and left out. I left P.O.P. to get some time by myself."

"Sorry for cutting into your alone time." I smiled sadly, feeling bad.

He chuckled before saying, "It's okay, it feels nice to get stuff off of my chest once in a while."

"Well, here's my stop," I told him. "Thanks for bringing me Stacy, I appreciate it." I smiled at him before getting out of the car.

Just as I walked away, I heard Stacy calling my name. I lowered my head to the window and I heard him say, "I work at Venice Noodle Company, if you ever need me, I'll probably be there."

"Thanks Stace." I slowly started to walk away, while thinking:

'At least one thing went right today.'


	4. AN

Hello everyone!! I'm sad to say that I will no longer be working on Wish You Were Here. BUT- my friend sovereignty'd will be taking over for me! So go check out her page, and her story! I hope no one hates me for this. :(


End file.
